ALGERNON PAPADOPOULOS VISITS DADDYOFIVE FAMILY
Mike: Wassup, Team DO5! So today, Algernon Papadopoulos is visiting us from Bullworth Academy in Bullworth, New Hampshire. Cody: He is my friend. You’ll like him. 10 minutes later, Algernon arrives Algernon: Salutations, Cody! Cody: Shaking hands with Algernon Salutations, Algie! Mike: Your fly is open! Algernon: Well I can never get my zipper up! Cody: Well these are my parents. And these are my siblings: Jake, Ryan, Emma, and Alex. Jake: Sup, nerd! Ryan: Do you like memes? Emma: Your so fat and ugly! Alex: Gayboy! Cody: Damn you guys are so rude! Heather: Well you can have dinner. Algernon: Sure! It is dinner time Cody: Why are we having McDonalds? Mike: Because we’re on a budget, Cody! Algernon: Why is there condiments on my burger? Jake: What’s a condiment? Algernon: Like Ketchup, Mustard... Jake: Okay, 4 eyes! Cody: Dad I said no mayo! He hates that stuff! Mike: Why? Algernon: I have a fear of condiments! Ryan: You’re a loser! Emma: Mayo is awesome! Jake: I love this jar of mayo! Algernon destroys the jar of mayo Jake slams Algernon Algernon: OW!!! MY VERTEBRAL COLUM HAS BEEN DAMAGED!!! Mike: Guys! He is our guest! Show some respect! After dinner... Cody: Now that dinner is over, we will watch TV. Mike: What do you want to watch, Algernon? Algernon: Lets watch True Crime Daily! That’s my favorite show! Jake: But it’s stupid! Algernon: It’s amazing! Ryan: But there’s murders! Emma: I hate crime! Alex: Can’t the world be great? Cody: Guys, let Algernon watch his show! They watch an episode Algernon: That was crazy! Alex: That was horrible! Ryan: Why would he do that? Jake: I thought it was funny! Cody: Can I pick? Mike: Sure, Cody. They watch a documentary about the murder of Judith Barsi Alex: Okay we don’t need to watch these tragic crimes anymore! Cody: Ryan: How about we play Operation? Emma: Sure! Jake: Good idea! Algernon: No, because none of you have a medical license to preform surgery! Cody: Well this is pretend, so let’s pretend we have a medical license, and we can preform surgery. Algernon: Can I go first? Cody: Sure! Algernon: First, let me look at his medical records first. Checks out medical records Jake: What? Ryan: You don’t need that! Alex: This is pointless! Algernon: Okay, this guy has several problems, and I need to preform open heart surgery! Emma: Good luck! Algernon: Now I gotta be careful... Jake screams and causes Algernon to hit the metal, beeping the nose Algernon: Crying OH NO!!! HE’S DEAD!!! HE’LL NEVER GET TO SEE HIS KIDS AGAIN!!! Jake: IT’S JUST A GAME!!! Cody: Guys he takes these games serious! Chill! Algernon: Crying I’m going home... I just can’t... Cody: Bye, Algernon Algernon leaves Jake: That was the worst visit ever! Ryan: He was stupid! Emma: He liked crimes! Alex: And he takes things too seriously! Cody: I know you hate him, but he’s my friend! Jake: His only friend! Mike and Heather: ALEX, EMMA, RYAN, AND JAKE!!! FOR RUINING THE VISIT, YOU ALL HAVE NO GAMES AND 500 SENTENCES!!! NOW GO TO BED!!! Alex: Crying FUCK!!! Emma: Crying GOD DAMNIT!!! Ryan: Crying BULLSHIT!!! Jake: Crying I HATE THIS FAMILY!!! Mike: YOU ALL HAVE 600 SENTENCES NOW!!! GO TO BED OR YOU’RE ALL WRITING 1,000 SENTENCES!!! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive